hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Girls
Radio Girls is a band made up with five members. They range from ages 13 to 17 as of 2014. Background The band was signed in early 2010. By June that year they released their first album together. Career Their first album was release June 2nd 2010, and reached number four in the official charts. They said that they were "so proud and amazed" at how high the album had charted. They released a Christmas album in 2010, which reached number six in the charts. In early 2011 they released a mini album with 4 songs, which reached number two. The band then went on a 4 month (later extended by another 2 months, to 6 month) tour. After this they released their fourth album which got to number one. In 2012 they released two albums, a mini album in May, and a full album in December (set for release on the 8th). They have been nominated for a Best Single award for their "Nature" single. After the mini album in December, the band releassed an album on New Years Eve with just four songs on the album, and remixes of previous album songs. In 2013 they confirmed that their new album would be released soon. The album was released in February and a ninth album was confirmed for June 2013. Two singles from the album became successful when released. Radio Girls will release their tenth album in August 2013. On August 7th 2013 they confirmed it would be released in "late August", but released the first single to YouClown. The single, Woo!, was posted on the 7th and will be released officially on August 8th 2013. Fans responded well to the single, especially the wooing by Connie Caysel throughout the song. In September, they released an extremely mini album, instead calling it their debut tiny album. It had two songs to wish Elise Falltar luck in Jump Girl. The tiny album, Success, was released free to their fans and was therefore considered an official release. Nora Yekko announced that the band would release a Christmas DVD during an interview in early December. She confirmed that it would be released on Christmas Eve at midnight. The DVD, Radio Christmas, showed the girls preparing for Christmas and acting out hilarious scenes together. Radio Girls announced they were recording an album, Springtime, due for release in May 2014. To promote the album they began a tour in February, Radio Springers. The leading single from the album was Not High Enough. Bullying Claims In 2013, Iris Sanda and her family claimed that the band were bullying Iris, and this caused them to eventually move from The Fame. In August 2013, Bianca Bostinio finally broke the silence that the band had been holding on the subject. She told an interviewer, "sometimes people don't get on well, but we aren't bullies, we love the world and even the bl- well, just everyone really". Iris and her mother later responded to the comments made by Bianca, and said that Iris feared for her life, and they were liars. Nora Yekko later said, "We didn't want to say anything but we feared for our safety around Iris Sanda. To protect ourselves, we had to try and act tougher than we really are. We are just a group of young girls trying to make it in the world, our fans get that. Iris kept lunging at Connie like a rabid animal. We're like sisters, and I'm like Connies big sister, we all are. We weren't going to let her drag Connie down without a fight. All we ever wanted was to be friends but she didn't see it like that". Albums This is Radio Girls (2010) Celebrations (2010) Extra (2011) Return of the Girls (2011) Small Things (2012) Shining Up (2012) This is Us (2012) Understanding Our Style (2013) Decide (2013) 2013 (2013) Success (2013) Springtime (2014) Members The band currently has five members. Connie Caysel - (2001) Bianca Bostinio - (1999) Nora Yekko - (1997) Tina Plowaj - (1997) Elise Falltar - (1998)